


【带卡】BERLIN SYNDROME-心声

by IveyLau



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveyLau/pseuds/IveyLau
Summary: 属于BERLIN SYNDROME 柏林综合征其中的一个短篇





	【带卡】BERLIN SYNDROME-心声

**Author's Note:**

> 属于BERLIN SYNDROME 柏林综合征其中的一个短篇

地板是白色的，准确的来说是间隔着磨砂的菱形与光滑的纯白。

 

从客厅的一处传出沉闷的铁链声，接着便是轻微喘气的声音。

 

坐在沙发上的青年男子将手中的铁链抬高一大截，“卡卡西，你这个样子好看极了。”男子望着面前人的神情勾了勾嘴角。

 

卡卡西的脖子上拴着项圈，双手被绳结绑在一起，身上没有一件可用来遮挡的衣物。随着铁链位置的移动而改变姿势。

 

带土往前挪了挪，踩着卡卡西的胸部将他放倒在地板上，脚上的力度越来越大，皮鞋的后跟也愈发刺痛着卡卡西的身体。

 

“你怎么不说话啊，卡卡西？”带土又加重了脚下的力度，马上就听见了一声喘息。

 

卡卡西知道他说的任何一句话都会激怒带土，之后便是更加肆意的凌虐，这些他深有体会。他只能喘着粗气，闭上眼睛不想去看他。

 

带土端着手里的高脚杯，索性将里面为数不多的红酒都泼在卡卡西身上，而那些洒在地板上的卡卡西只能去舔。带土似乎很喜欢看卡卡西这个样子，身子上的酒因为人的晃动一滴一滴的打在地板上，再加上手的不便更是加深了难度与羞耻度。

 

带土站起来命令卡卡西褪去自己身上所有的衣物，当最后一件内裤也褪去后，带土坐了下来敞开腿，眼神蔑视着卡卡西。

 

“舔它。”

 

冰冷到不能再冷的语气。

 

卡卡西跪在地上往前移了一段距离，将头埋在带土的双腿之间伸出舌头开始舔舐着他的下体。卡卡西刚一接触到它就被烫得迟疑了几秒，他现在能清楚的感受到这根玩意儿在自己口中又大了几圈。

 

卡卡西费力的吞吐着使得面部表情有些扭曲，他现在甚至不敢去看带土。

 

“坐上来。”

 

带土环抱着卡卡西，手在腰部和臀部之间游离，偶尔在动的过程中调情的掐一下腰部的细肉。

 

卡卡西被带土弄得叫了出来，意识到自己的失态红了脸颊。一次又一次的冲撞到最深处，刺激着卡卡西的前列腺，双手紧紧的抓着沙发上的单子。不到一会儿卡卡西便被弄的射了出来，瘫软在带土怀里。

 

带土捧起卡卡西的脸颊，开始亲吻他，舌头顺着口腔延伸到卡卡西嘴里，暧昧之后卡卡西的嘴角流出了津液。撩起卡卡西额前的头发，接着印在额头上一个吻。带土依然没有停下下面的动作，之后咬上卡卡西肩膀，在卡卡西的一声叫喊中进入了高潮。

 

带土抱起晕过去的卡卡西进了卫生间，不舍得看着卡卡西的睡颜，眼角的泪痕还没有干。

 

我是真的喜欢你

 

我只是不想让你被别人占有

 

我知道这样做对你根本不公平

 

但我只是单纯的爱着你

 

想把你留在我的身边

 

照顾你一辈子

 

我不需要你的原谅

 

只要我知道就好


End file.
